El-Hazard: Ancients Dreams
by Resistance Zero
Summary: The Bugrom have been defeated, and Ifurita has returned, and all is at peace with the world. But ancient plans are finally coming to fruitation, and soon the worlds of the heros of El-Hazard will be changed forever.


Authors Forward: HEllo there.  
Before you get any bright ideas, I don't own the materials below. They are simply a product of my imagination, and I do not challange their copyrights. I am not trying to make money off of them, so please do not sue me. As for the story itself, it is all mine, so if you try to steal it, I will find you. Just remember that.   
  
  
  
  
  
EL-HAZARD: ANCIENT'S DREAMS   
The First Night: World of Peace   
By Brent Coon  
  
All copyrights are to their respective owners. I don't own any of this, and am making no money, so...... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!! And so far there are no real naughty bits planned, so this is friendly for all ages! But I must warn you, if it fits in, I will add it, so watch out!  
  
Any C&C you have can go to shadow_angel98s@yahoo.com or darkangel98s@hotmail.com. No Flaming me or I will hunt you down like the nasty little critics you are. Anywho, enjoy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
A gate opened in the Eye of God, it's flickering purple light illuminating a small chamber near the ancient machines core. Out from it stepped a lone figure, and as soon as he was clear, the portal closed. He was fairly tall, almost five foot, ten inches tall, and thin, although his shoulders are broad. He has short brown hair, and dark thoughtful eyes of the same color. He is wearing a sleeveless gray turtle neck, baggy gray pants which are tucked into shiny black leather boots, a long wide bladed knife at his waist, tucked around so it rested almost against his back, and a strange metal armband on his left wrist. He made a fairly imposing figure, even with the thin smile on his face.   
  
Shouldering the backpack he was carrying, he began to make his way to the lift that would take the Stairway to the Sky. As he walked through the vital systems of one of the most powerful devices ever created, he looked around, seeing all the dust that had built up in the hallways and chambers. He sighed. * I suppose I really should clean up in here some time. It's just that I've been _SO_ busy lately. * Sighing again, he hurried on. Finding the internal transport system and took it down to the Stairway. He was late after all. He felt a moment of disorientation and then a strange sinking feeling. He closed his eyes; it was easier to ignore the sensation of falling to your death that way. After a moment he felt himself settle down and opened his eyes. He found himself looking out across the capitol of Rostaria, Floristica. His heart welled up at the sight, one of the most beautiful he had seen in any world.   
  
"MAKOTO!" The cry came from behind him, and he turned, just in time to catch Ura as she leapt in to his arms. "Makoto home! Ura miss Makoto. Happy home!"   
  
Makoto hugged her. "I missed you to Ura." As he rubbed the back of her head she purred, and he couldn't help but think of the cats his grandmother had kept on earth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You were late, Makoto-san. We were worried. " Makoto hadn't sensed anyone there, which was a rare occurrence now days, but considering who owned the voice he wasn't surprised.   
  
"Hello, Asim." He turned seeing his friend and teacher standing a few feet away. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"You were due in yesterday, we have been here since then." He approached sticking his hand out, and they shook hands, just for a moment, then Asim drew Makoto into a fierce hug. "We were worried." Ura squirmed for a moment, caught between the two.   
  
"In other words, she was worried, and it was safer for the two of you up here." The both smiled. "I'm sorry, but what I found was just too important for me to just leave it there. It may just be the answer to all of our problems."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Asim and Makoto had separated when they had gotten down from the Stairway. Asim claimed he had other duties, and would meet up with him later. Makoto had seen that it had taken almost all of Asim's control to not stay and visit with his friend, but he knew Makoto would need some time alone. He really had become Makoto's best friend since Nanami had left. But for now he didn't want to think about that. He had somewhere he needed to be.   
  
His home was not to far from the Stairway, being built close to it for ease in his work. As he approached, he remembered how it had originally looked, a large, one story building in the classical Rostarian design. Afura had been responsible for its design, as a gift. In the beginning, he had it primarily as a lab for his research. Only two years ago, a second floor and a small side building had been added, along with a small garden around back. Now the place was a respectable home, with little credit due to him.   
  
He slipped into the house without a sound, silently searching both floors, and he found no one. He knew where he would find her. Slipping out back, he saw her, standing in the garden among her flowers. She was staring off towards the sun, which was getting low in the western sky, and didn't see him. He stared for just a moment, her platinum hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wearing a simple brown work dress. Every time he saw her he felt his heart flutter, and he fell in love all over again. He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She didn't jump at his touch, which he had expected. She probably had known he was here since he walked into the house, but had let him find her here. "Ifurita." He murmured into her ear, and she leaned back into him. They stood there together for a long time, Makoto's power linking them together in a way that no other couple could hope to match. They watched the sun set together, and as it finally drifted out of sight they separated, the two of then gathering up the tools she had been using and walked back towards the house. She went inside as he placed the tools up where they belonged. As he walked inside she surprised him, wrapping him in another hug, burying her face in his chest. "Don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever leave me." She was crying just a little.   
  
He raised her head a little, looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't leave like that again. You know I will never hurt you intentionally." He felt close to crying himself, but made himself be strong. He kissed her softly for a moment then went back to holding her again. After a few moments she straitened up, wiping at her eyes, laughing a little.   
  
"Silly little me. I must be getting all mushy in my old age." The both smiled at that, despite the fact that she looked no more than twenty, she was at least ten thousand years older than he was, quite possibly twice that. "It's just I waited so long to finally get to you, and now I just never want to be apart from you for long."  
  
"I can understand that. I feel the same way." He saw a small dirt smudge on her cheek. Reaching up, he wiped at it with his finger. She was enjoying the attention until she realized what he was doing. Her pale white skin flushed a little.  
  
"I must be a mess. I should get cleaned up." She turned away and started up stairs.  
  
"You know what? I think I'll join you. I'll be up in just a few moments. " She smiled, blushing again, as she went upstairs. He was still smiling as he went through the house, shutting and locking all of the windows. It still amazed him sometimes how human Ifurita's creators had made her. Despite what she had been created for they had still added so many things to make her like them. She was flesh and blood, made by man and despite the machine parts and fact that she could be more powerful than any human, most time she had those systems shut down. She then became no more or less than human, getting tired, hungry, feeling pain and pleasure. All these things she felt, meant she was a person and not a thing.   
  
He heard the water begin running up stairs. It was one of the things that he and Doctor Schtalubaugh had developed, hot and cold running water. After he had found Ifurita, she had insisted on the large bathroom they had upstairs. She had discovered the simple pleasure of a hot bath. He didn't hurry, he knew it would take a while to fill the tub, and he was enjoying a quiet moment at home. Remembering his backpack he took it off and opened it up, pulling out a pair of books, he took them into his workroom and set them on a shelf. He would have to take them to the doctor tomorrow, so he could begin translating them. He also took off his knife setting it on his desk next to his plans for a new type of air skimmer, which would go twice as fast and quite a bit higher than any existing ones. He also began to take off the strange metal gauntlet he was wearing and stopped. It almost felt he was giving up an important part of himself, like being naked. But he was safe here, in his home, with his love. He took it off and placed it inside his desk, locking it so as to keep it safe. He heard the water go off and decided it was time to go up stairs.   
  
He went upstairs, and into their bedroom. He saw Ifurita's dress lying on the bed and started adding his own cloths to the pile, stripping down to his underwear. He placed their cloths in the dirty cloths hamper, grabbed their robes from the closet and went into the bathroom.  
  
As he opened the door steam billowed out. She had really made the water hot. He could already tell it was going to be his first relaxing evening in almost a week. He hoped that just for this evening he could forget their problems.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Asim was walking through the palace, having no particular place to go this evening. Even Ura had found something to do, when they had run into Alielle, who had convinced the armor cat to go off and play with her. Now he was looking for some one to talk with. Normally, this wasn't a problem for him. If he wasn't with Makoto then he was with Ura. And for those times that neither was around he had his Arts, which he could and did throw himself into for hours at a time. Only now he had too much on his mind. He was worried for Ifurita and Makoto, and he really needed to talk to someone.   
  
He found himself walking towards the library, his feet guiding him. Arriving, he pushed open the door not expecting anyone to be there. To his surprise someone was here, Afura Mann, the priestess of air. She was deep in study, and hadn't heard him open the door. He had gotten to know her some, as she and Makoto would sometimes spend hours discussing some ancient fact or one of his current projects. She seemed to be a little cold at times but she was very insightful and he had a great deal of respect for her. He decided to talk to her, at least about some things.   
  
He walked up to her, instinctively using his skills to erase all presence of himself. He stared over her shoulder at what she was reading and was surprised to find it was a story he himself had read not too long ago about a pair of star crossed lovers. He had enjoyed it very much, but would have thought it a little too romantic for Afura. He walked around to the other side of the table and dropped his little trick. She was so intent on the story that it took her several minutes to notice that some one was across from her. When she looked up and saw Asim, she screamed, jumping back and knocking down her chair. The wind was just starting to build for an attack when she saw who it was. "YOU!!!" The wind died down but she continued to use that glare she was so famous for. "What are you doing?"  
  
He raised his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Sorry, Sorry Miss Afura. I was just watching you for a moment. Just to see if you were doing something I shouldn't interrupt." He bowed deeply, keeping his head down. After a few moments of him not moving, Afura realized he was waiting for her to accept. She was in the mood to let him just sitting there for a while but she finally decided against it.   
  
"You are forgiven Asim. Now what might I be able to do for you." She righted her chair and sat back down. Asim also sat down across from her.   
  
"I was just looking for someone to talk to this evening and found you. I was hoping that you might not mind."  
  
She thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Only if you will answer a question for me." She waited for him to nod then ask. "How did you do that? I've heard from Makoto that you have displayed some amazing powers, and even seen some of them for my self, but how come I couldn't sense you? I should have at the very least sensed the air shifting around as you moved."  
  
He thought for a moment before answering. "It is complicated. I simply erase my presence from a person. You would have felt my presence but your senses wouldn't have registered connected it with a person, only as normal wind if you noticed it at all.""How is that possible?"  
  
"I synchronize with a persons natural energy. This allows me to read that person, or to make my self almost invisible to them."  
  
"Ok, but...."  
  
"Sorry. That's about as good as I can explain it without having to begin training you. And I already have a student."  
  
Afura frowned, seeming to want to argue the point but gave up. She already knew it would do no good. She had seen him argue a few times with Fatora, and despite her typical bullying manor, she lost each one, including one time when she had been right. He was just too set in his ways to yield when he set himself against something. "Well now, what would you like to talk about?"  
  
He was not sure if he wanted to tell her what was bothering him just yet. He was still weighing if he should tell her or not. Stalling for time to think on it he ask the first question that came to mind. "So, how are you liking the book? It's one of my favorites."  
  
She looked surprised for a second, not expecting something so trivial. But it was about fine literature and she decided she could talk about it. "This?" She nodded towards the book. "I've actually read this before. It is really well written and the writer had a real sense of detail. Have you read it?"  
  
"Yes." He thought for a moment. "How about the characters? Did you find them interesting?"  
  
"Somewhat. Mostly I feel that all of the characters problems were brought onto themselves."  
  
"On themselves???" He frowned.  
  
"Yes. If they had just listened to their parents they would have lived long and fruitful lives. They also would have not have caused so many problems for those around them."  
  
Asim was really frowning now. "But they did it for the love that they felt for each other."  
  
"That doesn't matter. Look what they did to their families. They end up putting everyone through so much hell."  
  
"So you feel that they would have been better off listening to those around them instead of following their hearts." He had gotten a strange tone in his voice. She eyed him warily before responding.  
  
"Yes. It would have saved every one a lot of suffering."  
  
"Like Makoto and Ifurita?"   
  
She now realized what the tone was. He was getting upset for some reason. "N-no! That's different."  
  
"How? He put every one through hell to find her, hurting Nanami and Priestess Shayla-Shayla. He imposed on everyone for two years. I suppose that you feel it would have been better for him to just quit, leave her out there to die alone, just to save every one a little grief." He had risen from his seat, and his voice had followed. Now he seemed to realize what he had been doing. * What's wrong with me? I never raise my voice. And why am I yelling at her? She was just stating Her opinion. * He turned away from her, embarrassed by his actions. "I'm sorry Priestess, I have something on my mind and I seems to be bothering me more than I thought. I apologize for my words and ask that you excuse me." He started to walk away.  
  
While she did not know the martial artist well, she had heard of his self-control. In fact it was a point of pride with him, being able to remain calm and in control in any situation. It intrigued her that something was bothering him that much. "Wait." She got up and walked over to him. He had frozen when she had spoke, and remained that way when she walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is the duty of a priestess to help people solve problems. I'm willing to listen. And to help if I can." She took a guess. "Is it about Makoto or Ifurita?" She smiled her warmest smile in an attempt to lighten his mood.   
  
He turned his head to look back at her, a sad look in his eyes. "Can I trust you Afura?"  
  
Normally, this would have insulted her, but by his look, she guessed she could overlook it. "Yes, you can."  
  
He took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. "What I'm going to tell you, no one knows, and no one can know, at least until Makoto decides to tell everyone. It's just I can't take it any more. It hurts too much, me knowing, and not being able to talk to any one. But I've been honoring Makoto's wishes for so long, I just can't take it any more."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sighing, he turned to face her. "We might as well sit down, It's a long story." She nodded, and they went back to the table. After they had sat down again he began. "We first noticed it a few months ago. We first just listened to the excuses, assuming we would notice if anything were really wrong. Then one day..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nanami sat in her restaurant, the fourth one she had opened since she had been in El-Hazard, and so far her best one. It seemed to be busy till late every night. She was really surprised how well her traditional Japanese food was selling here. Every one seemed to love it. It really made her proud that she was finally making it good for herself. She smiled secretly to herself, and took a sip of the coffee like drink she had discovered on one of her trips to the neighboring kingdoms. She looked up as her companion returned.  
  
Kuaul Taulus, the new young water priestess, sat down in the chair across from Nanami, looking awfully tired from her journey. She looked a little disappointed that the food had not arrived. However barely seconds after she had sat down it got there. Nanami smiled at the waitress. She had them trained well. "Ahhhh. Good, good, good." The young priestess was giddy when she saw all of the food that was set out before her. She started eating almost immediately. It was several minutes before she noticed that Nanami was not joining her. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Nope. I already ate. Remember I own the place. " The young priestess stared at Nanami for a moment, then nodded rapidly. "Ok then. Well thank you very much." She then went back to eating  
  
Nanami was very happy to see her. She had been getting lonely. The two had gotten to be close friends in the adventures that they had been on in the past few years. Now they made special trips just to see each other. She had not expected this visit. She really wanted to ask why she had stopped buy but waited till she had finished eating first. "So Kuaul, how are things going?"  
  
Kuaul wiped her mouth with a napkin, and took a quick drink of water. "Ok I guess. It's just that I couldn't stay up on Mount Muldoon any more. Shayla-Shayla was just getting too irritating. She would just go off at the least little thing. You know like," she slipped into a rather decent impression of Shayla, "Jeez Kuaul, think you could be a little more social. Jeez Kuaul, can't you leave me alone. Jeez Kuaul, you sure could be nice and share your dinner." Slipping back into her normal voice. "I mean I like Miss Shayla and all, but day after day after day. It just got too annoying."   
  
Nanami started giggling. Normally Kuaul was a nice, polite woman, but around Nanami she tended to express herself more, with little care for what she said. Nanami considered this just one of the positive influences she had had on the younger woman. Now if she could just get her to stand up to others like that (at least Shayla-Shayla) things would be perfect. But for now she did not want to think about that. She just wanted to enjoy her friends company. "Well I'm glad you stopped by. How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Not long. I wish I could stay but I have to go to Floristica. Afura is there and I wanted to see if she could do something about Shayla's recent mood swings. Say, would you like to go with me? Come on It'll be fun."  
  
"I don't know..." Makoto would be there and she had been doing a really good job of avoiding him, having not seen him in almost a year. She really did not feel like doing so now. "I'm kind of busy with the restaurant and all."  
  
"Please??? I really don't want to travel on alone." Nanami started to say she could not when Kuaul spoke again. "Pleeease?"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll go with you. When do we leave?  
  
"Goodie, goodie, goodie. Tomorrow if that's ok." She had a really big grin on her face.  
  
Sighing, Nanami got up. "Sure, that's fine. I need to do a few things before we leave tomorrow. So I'll see you in just a few moments. If you want anything else, just order it." Kuaul nodded as Nanami left. * I can't believe I'm going there again. Oh well, I guess I do need to check up on my restaurant there. And it would be nice to see Princess Rune again. Oh well. Maybe, if I'm lucky, Makoto would be gone on one of his trips. * She went in back to talk to the head chef to tell him what to do in her absence.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shayla was well beyond ticked off. First that little pest Kuaul had suddenly up and left, heading for who knows where, Then she had to climb down off that damned mountain, and then there had been those couple of Bugrom that had shown up, but run off before she could even get warmed up to. All and all, this added up to a very irritated Priestess of fire, which could be very hazardous for the health of anything in her way.  
  
"Damn Miz for running off with that fool Fujisawa! Damn Kuaul for running of and leaving me up there all alone with no one to yell at! Damn Afura for making me walk all the way down that stupid mountain!" She stormed along the small winding path that lead from the base of Mount Muldoon silently for just a minute, fuming to herself, before finally reaching the thing that was really bothering her. She raised her hand up and from it danced a strange pink/lavender fire, and with all her might she willed it forth, blasting apart several nearby trees. "DAMN YOU MAKOTO MIZUHARA!!!" It was just pure luck that no one was about to witness the tears that slowly rolled down the young redhead's cheeks, and as soon as she realized they were there, she scrubbed at them fiercely with one gloved hand, before beginning to stalk of down the path again. *When I get to Rostaria I'm gonna let each and every one of them have a piece of my mind. It is about time they all knew how a really feel! * And that silent, almost unthought addition came into her mind on reflex. *This time, I promise I will...*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Masamichi Fujisawa had grown into life in El-hazard with quite a bit of difficulty. So much here was so different from what had been instilled in him, and what he had been instilling in his students for years. In the beginning he almost always had to jump in and protect his students from what he saw as something to corrupt young minds. But that had been years ago, and things had been different. Now there was no place he would rather be, or to have his two prized students be either.  
  
He was standing out on the balcony of Miz's and his rooms in the Royal Palace. It was night time and the cool, clean, and most importantly clear, air was helping sooth his soul in a way nothing else could, not even Miz, not that he would ever admit that. It was a beautiful night, with more stars out in the night sky that he could ever have hoped to see upon the tallest mountain peaks upon Earth, and with the fragrance of a dozen different wildflowers from the gardens below filling the air. It was only recently he realized that his mountain climbing had been his only way to escape the deathly grinding down that civilization did to a person, a way to remove all that stress of his sad life and work. Well, there was another way, but he had been trying so hard to quit drinking. And so far he was doing well. Not a drop in two months, but he could still feel the urges. But just looking at a night like this made every worry just disappear. He smiled and closed his eyes, and found he still saw that beautiful night sky.  
  
He did not know how long he stayed that way till he felt a woman's arm circle around his waste on one side, and her body press into his. Still smiling, he wrapped an arm around Miz and hugged her close. The former Water Priestess laid her head against his shoulder, and looked out into the night with him.  
  
"It is so beautiful out here. I can see why you sit out here  
at night." They had talked about his feelings towards this, and while Miz had not quite understood, she knew he needed his time, and for that he loved her.  
  
"Is Aona already asleep? I was hoping to read to her tonight." He had missed a few of the bedtime reading sessions with his daughter because of his own need to watch and wait for Makoto. Even after all these years, he still thought of him as his student, and worried over him like a mother hen. Or at least that was what Nanami said he did to them.   
  
Miz shook her head. "She's waiting for you. She said she wasn't going to go to sleep ever again, unless her daddy came in and gave her a hug and told her good night." Miz's smile was warm and motherly, just a hint of amusement, and he felt that tingling sensation deep in his heart. That warm love that made all the countless, breathtaking night's of stars, all the countless views from so many mountaintops pale in comparison. And not for the first time, he realized that maybe, just maybe, he would not have to run away from life again. He turned her towards him, sliding his arms around her, and bringing their lips together. They kissed there for quite a while, ignoring the chill.   
  
When they finally broke apart, he had to hold her to him for just a moment, as she wobbled slightly. "Dearest Masamichi..." She sounded breathless, and laid her head against him again. He stroked her hair, as she held him, him glad he did not have to speak for a moment. He was just as effected by their kiss.   
  
It was without a work that they began to move inside, out of the cold, and the darkness, both heading towards their daughters rooms, arm in arm, smiling fondly at each other. But even with this wonderful peace surrounding him, and only thoughts of his family in his mind, he cast one more glance back, unseen by his beloved wife, out into the endless expanse of beauty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Katsuhiko Jinnai was not a happy man. Even after all these years, his great rival, the man who somehow managed to thwart each and every one of his plans, whether he knew of them or not, was still living the high life with his stolen Demon God. Mere thought of Makoto's face could send him into mad ravings that could last hours. Even at present, he had to keep a tight rein on that madness, shivering faintly with only half suppressed rage. But things were going to be better soon. Very soon. For you see, he had found the key to his gaining control of everything, even Mizuhara.   
  
The huge cavern he stood in was easily a thousand feet across, dark and damp, yet illuminated faintly by a glow, which his Bugrom had yet to locate the source of. He stood tall, breathing in the cold, slightly mildewed scent of the place and grinned. He liked this place, this Cradle of Heaven, hidden away from the lighted world above for so many countless centuries. Maybe when they had found the thing they were looking for, he would make this place his new Palace. Away from Diva, and all her plans to use him. But those were thoughts for another time. He looked back across the massive cavern, seeing the lights his soldiers carried bob and weave between stalagmites as they searched for the entrance into the lower levels that the Ancients had hidden away, to keep the world safe.  
  
Lost in his thoughts of total domination of all of El-Hazard, he was taken by surprise when someone tugged at the sleeve of his faded black blazer, part of his school uniform which, despite the presence of far more practical garb, he had clung to with something resembling a death grip. He spun, ready to launch into one of his very famous bitch fests, when he realized whom it was. Groucho.  
  
Groucho was a tall, bipedal insectoid, resembling something from one of the Science Fiction clubs member's worst nightmares. His tall purple form marked him as one of the elite class of Bugrom, both mentally and physically capable of being Jinni's second in command. This one had stayed beside Jinni despite all the insanity he caused, and had become his only friend. And despite the fact that Jinni would never show it, he valued this Bugrom's friendship and service above almost everything else. It was those feelings, however unexpressed, that held Jinni's tongue. "Yes Groucho? What is it?"  
  
The Bugrom saluted as he always did, as one would do to a superior you respected greatly; sharp, crisp, back strait, body taunt. We have found something sir. It looks like a door buried in the wall near the back of the cavern. I have workers uncovering it even as we speak. That had been one of the things that Jinni had always wondered about. He understood the Bugrom perfectly, but apparently no one in El-Hazard could. He had taken it for granted in the beginning, but as he got worse and worse, he believed it a sign that he was destined to lead the Bugrom to victory, and rule as there God-King.  
  
At the news, Jinni's grin became even larger, almost swallowing his face. "Very good. Have them prepare it for my arrival. I will be there shortly." He watched as Groucho saluted, and spun off, heading into the dim darkness, several Bugrom following him. Those were Jinni's personal servants. He would not need them yet, so they were heading off to make sure everything was to their master. As soon as they were gone, he threw back his head and laughed, that weird warbling noise that sent chills up the spines of all that heard it, for there was no doubt about it's owners sanity.   
  
This mad laughter continued till his sides hurt, and he was forced to stop or pass out. Wheezing, gasping for breath, with the occasional giggle escaping his lips, he sat down. When he had caught his breath, he looked above him, to the cavern's ceiling, where thousands of tons of rock rested above him, and he found that he was still grinning. Whispering faintly, he finally felt a kind of peace take him. The same peace that always overtook him when victory was within his grasp. "Your ass is FINALLY mine Makoto Mizuhara... Finally..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto Mizuhara himself, a world away, awoke with a start, a feeling of something wrong pressing down on him. He could almost swear he had heard Jinni's laugh, even as he awoke. It was odd, he almost never had bad dreams anymore, not since he had mastered the Eye of God, and Ifurita had returned to him. He rolled over, pulling the blankets close, covering his head and trying to banish the early spring coldness. Yet something ticked away at his mind, still not right. Something was missing. As soon as that thought registered, he knew what it was, or more to the point, who.   
  
He rose, letting the blankets slide off him, to reveal a tight, muscular chest he would never have believed belonged to him, even a couple of years ago, back before Asim had begun his training. He repressed a faint shiver, and blocked out the cold. It was not that bad really, although it should not be this cold indoors. He looked out across the bed, to the huge bay doors and windows that took up almost the entire wall on that side of the bed room, and found the one of the doors open, letting in the outsides chill breezes, scented with several of the early blooming flowers from Ifurita's garden. And he there he found her. She stood leaning against the railing, highlighted by the rising sun, wearing only a loose robe made of that almost too soft Rostarian cloth, that it despite it's cut, showed the beautiful, perfect form of his beloved. All thoughts of his bad dream were banished at the site, and he smiled faintly.   
  
He himself rose, not bothering to dress, since he planned on returning to bed very quickly, and moved silently over to her. After there 'reunion' last night, he had not planned on either of them getting up till well past noon. She must have had something on her mind, still be worried about him, despite all his assurances. Stepping out onto the balcony, he moved behind her, and slid his arms around her waist, and leaning over her, as she leaned onto the rail, holding her closely. Instinctively he reached out with his gift, his ability to interface with the ancient machines of El-Hazard, and joined his mind, wanting to express his love for her in a way no words could convey. And what he found was darkness, and a frigid cold. What he found was emptiness.  
  
Makoto had been in so many dangerous situations in his years in this world, he was far from easily panicked. After a while, you became used to someone jumping out and trying to kill you. But this, from her, sent him into a panic. He reached out farther, pushing through the empty void, feeding his light into it. Panic lent him power, and he drove back the darkness, pushed it back to reveal the swirling clouds he recognized as how he saw Ifurita's mind. And he found her there, within her mind, the mental image covered in frost, her pale, ghostly white skin a disturbing shade of blue. He took her in his arms, and held her close, feeding her the very warmth of his life force, calling her name faintly. And after an agonizingly long time, so long he feared it was too late, not that he would ever give up, she opened her eyes, and looked at him. And then he was out of her, his mind no longer deep within her mind; back into his own, just in time to catch her and she went limp.   
  
Makoto staggered under her wait, before setting himself. She weighed more than a normal woman her size, being a complicated organic machine, designed for war, but not nearly as much as you would figure, given her power. But to Makoto, it was nothing, as he lifted her, and moved swiftly to the bed, where he lay her down. Only once she was laid comfortably, did he reach up and scrub away at the tears that covered his cheeks. He could not let her see them, whenever she awoke. Could not let his worry add to hers. After all, he had found the cure. It would work, and then they could live happily forever after. It had too. There was no option. It simply had to.  
  
  
  
  
"...is why he had been on all these trips. Not to explore as he has explained. He is looking for a way to set right something he believes he is responsible for causing..." Asim finished, his voice sounded wary, having been talking almost the entire night. He had not realized how tired he really was, till long into his story, but did not even consider stopping. It had felt too good sharing his troubled soul with someone, anyone, even despite the fact that he had sworn not to. It had been tearing him up inside, not having anyone to talk to, except Makoto, who would not listen to him on this subject. Asim shifted his cross-legged sitting position, setting his legs strait, stretching them slightly. "You see why this is hurting me so much. They are my dearest friends, and if I loose one, then I will loose the other as well, for they surely cannot live without the loss of the other. Just as in the tale you were reading." He looked over at his companion, who had sit quietly throughout most of the tale of Makoto and Ifurita, asking questions only when she really needed to know something, or she had sensed he had been holding something back. And in the end, she had gotten it all. The complete tale, nothing held back.  
  
At first, he thought she had dozed off; her eyes were closed, with her head resting on hands, and her breathing slow. He started to reach out with the touch, so see if she were when her eyes opened, their soft brown orbs locking with his immediately. Her face looked calm, and in control as always, but those eyes showed everything he needed, filled with sympathy and concern.  
  
"I can see why you were so upset about the story, and my feelings on it earlier. I am sorry about my comments earlier Asim."  
  
"Do not think on it again Priestess Afura. You did not know, and I was being too touchy. You were not talking of them anyway. It is I who must apologize." He stood from his chair, and bowed to her again, deeper than the first. She rose herself and began to walk around the table.  
  
"Don't do that Asim. Please. Let us just agree that we both have nothing to apologize for, and leave it at that, shall we?" He rose from his bow, and nodded, a hint of a smile touching his lips.   
  
"As you say Priestess Afura."  
  
She smiled back at him, and Asim noted how that simple gesture changed her from a merely attractive woman, to a stunning beauty. He could not help but smile fully in return.  
  
Standing next to him now, and despite her height, still several inches shorter than him. She looked up at him, still smiling. "And don't call me that. Friends don't use titles, do they Asim?" She looked down, and blushed faintly, and did a slightly nervous shuffle, with her feet. "That is, unless I am being too forward. I would not mean to presume too much..."  
  
She was glancing to the side, not wanting him to see her like this, slightly flustered and well out of her areas of expertise. She had spent so long studying and training that, despite the fact that she was the strongest and most skilled of the priestesses in combat, she lacked even Shayla's social skill. There for it was with great surprise that she felt his hand on her chin, as he turned her head to look back at his face. He was still smiling at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.   
  
"Of course we are friends Pries... Afura. I would be honored to count you as one of my few." This close, his hand still on her chin, she had sudden overwhelming impulse that they were about to kiss, and true to that, their heads slowly came closer, and her eyes closed. She could feel his gentle breath across her lips, or imagined she could, and was ready for it to happen, her lips parting slightly. She was ready for this to happen, her first real kiss. She started to move closer.  
  
"Ackhem..." The sound of a voice clearing, broke the spell, and faster than anyone would have believed, Asim was sitting back in his chair, and Afura was facing away from the door into the library, looking out the large windows at the dawning day, trying to hide her embarrassment for a second time, and trying to bring her racing heart under control again. She glanced back to see whom it was that had entered.  
  
Dr. Schtalubaugh was walking into his office, having made a specific point NOT to stop and talk to either of them. There was one thing to be said about the dean of Rostaria's Royal Academy, he was a master of tact. With Fatora and Alielle doing it all over the palace, most of the royal staff had gotten that way.   
  
Thinking quickly, Afura turned and patted Asim on the shoulder. "You do not have to worry about Makoto and Ifurita. IF anyone can solve there problem, it is those two. And you don't have to worry about me. I will speak of this to no one. Of that you can be assured." Before he could speak, she walked away quickly, cursing herself silently for not having her voice under control. She had sounded like a little girl, with it too high pitched. Quickly she moved into the hallway, and allowed the huge doors to come between them, even as she heard him say call her name softly. She ignored it, and as soon as no one could see her, she ran through the empty early morning halls. She ran, till her heart pounded and lungs ached. She ran till she could not run any more. And then, in a quite part of the Palace, she sat, leaning against the wall, and cried silently.   
  
"Damn it all. What is wrong with me? What..." She rocked back and forth slowly. "After the way I acted, he will think me a fool, and with good reason. Or maybe uncaring, trying to kiss him, after he had just poured his heart out to me, about two people who were almost his family, who he loves deeply." She still rocked slowly, not bothering to hide the tears, looking down at her feet, her dark hair spilling across her face. "Maybe I am both, falling for a man just because he is attractive, and sensitive. I am just as bad as Shayla. Worse. At least she never made this much of a fool of herself."   
  
So wrapped up in her self-pity, she did not notice where she had ended up, or the door opening. "I tell you Masamichi, I heard someone crying and talking out here..." Miz Mishtal Fujisawa froze where she was standing, in the doorway to her and Masamichi's apartments here in the palace. It was the last thing she had expected to find out here, early in the morning, her former fellow priestess curled up across the way, crying her eyes out. Silently she moved over beside Afura, and knelt down, sliding and arm around her shoulders. Afura did not even look to see whom it was, simply leaned into her, and let out whatever hidden sorrows she carried out onto her shoulder. Masamichi stuck his head out, but Miz waved him away, knowing that all Afura needed was time to bring herself together, and her husband nodded and went back inside, leaving the two alone, the soul witnesses to Afura's sadness.  
  
  
  
The cool early morning air did not agree with Nanami, but they had needed to get an early start to make the capitol by mid-day. And she doubted Kuaul would have waited any longer, so worried about Shayla-Shayla catching up with them and raising hell. She turned, and looked out over the land, as her personal skimmer flew across the land no more than a dozen feet across the land. It was a sign of how well her business was doing that she had one, for few besides royalty could afford to have one build. Kuaul was sitting at the helm, having decided that she would take the first turn piloting. She had said it was only fair since Nanami had provided the transportation. Which was fine for Nanami, since she had a lot to think about.  
  
The cold spring morning air whipped her strawberry blond hair around her head like a halo, now just a bit shorter than she had used to wear it. Irritated, she pulled the hood up on the heavy jacket blue she wore, and then drove her hands deep into its pockets. She hoped, she prayed that Makoto would be off, would be out exploring other worlds. She did not believe she could deal with seeing him again, right now. Not with her recent moods, and her now reoccurring dreams of her power mad, delinquent brother. But even if he was, he knew she would have to deal with HER. Ifurita...  
  
Glancing back, towards Kuaul, who waved cheerfully at her, she decided this was most certainly not going to be a fun trip.  
  
  
  
  
He had not moved since he had built the fire in the room's fireplace, the one she insisted they have in here, and driven out the morning chill. He sat beside her in the bed, her hand in his, one arm under her head, holding her to his side as he lie there. He would not leave her till she awoke, come hell of high water, come Jinni at his front door with and army of Bugrom. Nothing would make him leave.  
  
But despite this devotion, he was not made to wait long. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him with a sadness that made tears roll down his cheeks again. He could not hold them back, despite all the discipline Asim had taught him. Weakly, her hand reached up and wiped away one of the tears, much as he had done to that dirty spot only the evening before. "Do not cry, dearest Makoto. I will be fine. We both know that, don't we?" He nodded weakly. They went back t o simply holding each other, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
Makoto had no idea how long it was, before she spoke again. "Makoto... I know we had and understanding about this, that we did not need anything so simple as a ceremony to show, and express our love, but..." She seemed hesitant.   
  
"What is it Ifurita?"  
  
She turned her head, and looked into his eyes, and he felt that heart flutter again at the depths of the love he saw for him in them. "I...I... I want us to be married."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Anything you want, love. We will be married after I have finished my work. In just a few weeks." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled, more playful now that she seemed to be fine. "And then, Mrs. Mizuhara, I will show you the best honeymoon any new bride has ever had, in any world."   
  
She shook her head, and he looked puzzled. "Not then. Now. As soon as possible."   
  
"But why the sudden rush?" He had a dark and bothersome suspicion why.  
  
"Because, if it doesn't work, I want to be your wife for a while. Enjoy it as long as I can."  
  
He rose up onto his elbows, sliding his arm from under her. "It will work, Ifurita. You have to believe that."  
  
Her face, which had gone serious while they talked, broke into a thin, sad smile. "I do believe that Makoto. More than that, I believe in you... But it would make me very happy to be you wife."  
  
Before she could say another word, Makoto rose and got onto his knees, still on the bed beside her. Taking her hand, he kissed it gently. "Ifurita. You would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my bride. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh yes Makoto. With all of my heart, I will." And they came together, kissing each other as if it might be there last time, holding each other closely, as if to hold on forever.  
  
  
  
  
The room, a vast expanse of cold steel floors and walls, filled with countless machines of an unknown origin, had been silent for millennia. But now a strange wail filled its dark corridors. If one could imagine a person driven far past the boundaries of sanity, celebrating with unabashed glee at the immanent death of countless thousands and the domination of everything, then magnify it by a thousand fold; you would come close to this horrifying sound.  
  
The Bugrom had been sent away, for he needed this time along. Time to celebrate, time to gloat with glee. For soon, Makoto, and all the rest, even his dear sister, would feel the God given power of Katsuhiko Jinni. He lay upon the cold metal floor, looking up at a tall glass cylinder, filled with a misty green haze, before him. Somehow, the figure inside, pale ivory skin, and ravens black hair, despite not moving in the slightest, remaining like she was asleep, seemed to radiate that same awful glee, as if it knew of the destruction to come, and relished it. Even if only in it's dreams...  
  
  
Continued...  
  
  
  
  
Any comments can be directed to me at darkangel98s@hotmail.com or at my site at www.geocities.com/shadow_angel48s  



End file.
